Mermaid
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: 'No importa cuanto me tarde, nadie esperaría mi regreso' Esas eran las palabras que surcaban en su mente al ser arrastrado a las profundidades del mar. MattxMello


La luna era la única fuente de luz que tenia para mi regreso a casa en este trecho oscuro.

Aquel sonido del agua golpeando las piedras suavemente me relajaba, por esa misma razón, siempre tomo esta ruta durante las noches de invierno.

Podía tomarme el tiempo que quisiera porque, siendo razonable, nadie esperaría mi regreso.

Mi vida no era complicada, era como la de cualquier adolescente.

¿Estudios? Bah, ¿Para que?, ¿para hacer mi vida más interesante? No, gracias. Me ha costado encontrar un trabajo no tan desagradable y no tengo ganas de pensar en los estudios.

¿Padres?, ¿Qué era eso? Yo nunca los tuve, aunque me han dicho que para que yo hubiese nacido tendría que haber tenido padres, pero, aun así, jamás los conocí ni tampoco me eche el tiempo para estar pensando en eso.

¿Amigos? Otra cosa que no sabía sobre aquella existencia. Ni me importaba.

Lo único que tenía en mi mente, era solo aquella voz. No era femenina, de eso estaba seguro, tampoco masculina, ¿Entonces, que era? Al principio creí que era parte de mi imaginación, algo creado por mi subconsciente al no tener mucho tiempo para descansar. Lo escuche a lo lejos, sintiendo como me embriagaba cada canto que realizaba, atrayéndome, hipnotizándome.

No sabía de dónde provenía, no sabía de quien era, pero…

Aquello lo descubrí esa misma noche.

Caminando tranquilamente por la orilla, dejando que mis pies tocasen a penas el agua, volví a escucharlo. Ese hermoso canto. Trate de percibirlo, ver por dónde provenía, intentar seguirle el rastro pero…por alguna razón no le encontraba.

Anduve vagando un buen rato por la playa. Respirando el aire fresco y como fondo aquella melodiosa voz.

Entonces, como un flash, lo vi.

Sentado en una roca, alzado frete al mar, moviendo sus labios al compás, y dejando que su cabello cayese suavemente por su pecho. Lo más raro fue aquella cola de pez, comenzaba desde la cintura hasta rodear por completo aquel monte.

No podía moverme. Mis pies estaban pegados a las diminutas rocas del suelo. Sentía como cada vez mi cuerpo empezaba a pesar.

Veía como la marea subía a momentos, centímetro por centímetro hasta tocas los dedos de mis pies. Helada. Lo más especifico que puedo describir acerca de cómo se sentía el agua.

Unos escalofríos me recorrieron el cuerpo al sentir aquel líquido helado subiendo por mi cuerpo y, sin evitarlo, solté un fuerte gemido; llamado la atención de aquel ente.

Sus ojos, azules, al igual que el cielo despejado durante las mañanas. Sus rizos rubios se movían graciosamente por su frente cada vez que ladeaba la cabeza. La sonrisa que ilumino su rostro al verme.

Entonces…se lanzo al agua.

Me asuste ya que no sabía lo que era eso o esa persona y lo que le pudiese pasar. Mis nervios aminoraron al ver su cabeza salir del agua y acercarse a la orilla en donde yo estaba parado. Su suave risa me dejo oír, como el tintineo de una campanita.

Supongo que su risa provoco que las aguas de la playa se precipitaran un poco y se elevaran mas, hundiéndome y arrastrándome con ello.

Mi cuerpo aun estaba entumecido, mis músculos ya no respondían como el resto de mi cuerpo, mi mente…mi mente simplemente estaba enfocada en el ente marino que se había situado enfrente de mí; tomándome por la cintura y jalándome hacia su cuerpo.

Caí en cuenta a penas pronuncio mi nombre.

No era mujer. Ni si quiera era un humano.

¿Un hombre con cola de pez? No era lógico. Sin embargo me carcomió la duda del porque sabía mi nombre. ¿Un ser mitológico, quizá? Había escuchado aquellas historias de amor en donde, una mujer, distinta a las demás, que vivía en las profundidades del océano, sufría porque nadie la amaba. Hasta que al momento de ir a la superficie se encontró con un humano, quien le dio todo ese afecto que le hizo falta durante su corta vida. Ambos se enamoraron pero, eso no impidió que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Hay dos versiones del final. Una es cuando aquel hombre se sacrifica y va con ella hasta las profundidades del mar, hacia el más lejano lugar desconocido por el hombre, hacia el infinito. Y desgraciadamente al no tener oxigeno muere en brazos de su amada.

La segunda es que al ver que no podían estar juntos se separaron y nunca más se volvieron a ver hasta en su siguiente vida.

Quizá este ente sea el de las historias. Lo único que cambiaria seria que no era mujer, sino, un hombre.

- _Matt…_

Al sentir su cuerpo, cerca del mío, me percato de que alrededor mío solo hay agua. Ninguna isla, ninguna playa, ninguna orilla, nada.

Él, sonriéndome, sigue jalándome. Pero ahora ya no es por la superficie, me estaba llevando al abismo. Al abismo de lo que era, hasta ahora, mi vida.

¿Negarme? ¿Para que?

Mi vida no tenía sentido. Si me ahogaba y moría allí podría ser bueno.

Como dije. No importa cuánto me tarde porque nadie esperara mi regreso.

¿No es asi, _Mello_?


End file.
